O Refúgio do Perdão
by clau snape
Summary: Quem diria que isso aconteceria? Severo é um Malfoy!Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo Snape Fest, e foi uma resposta aos Desafios 2: Snape é irmão de Lucius e Prompts Família, Confiança.


Nome da fic: O refúgio do perdão.  
Autor: Clau Snape

Beta reader: BastetAzazis  
Pares: Sem par, por enquanto.

Censura: Livre.

Gênero: Drama, Romance, Mistério.

Spoilers: Nada que ninguém já não saiba.  
Desafio: Essa fic foi uma resposta aos Desafios 2: Snape é irmão de Lucius e Prompts Família, Confiança.

Resumo: Quem diria que isso aconteceria? Severo é um Malfoy!

Agradecimentos: À minha beta coruja BastetAzazis, e à Fer que também deu um pitaco ou outro.  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.  
Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo Snape Fest. 

A velha mansão localizada nos arredores de Cardiff há muito não recebia visitas. O aspecto lúgubre do local não era convidativo sob nenhuma circunstância, e a sombra sorrateira do homem se esgueirou por entre o portão lateral coberto de hera naquele fim de tarde. Fazia muitos anos que ele estivera ali, e lembranças nebulosas que ele gostaria de tentar entender reapareceram.

Ele devia ter perto de seis anos quando visitou aquela casa em companhia de sua mãe. Fora numa tarde chuvosa que eles chegaram à imponente construção de dois andares, com móveis austeros e que na visão do menino de cabelos muito lisos e olhos negros assustados parecia absurdamente grande. Ele se recordava de uma sala espaçosa com uma lareira onde ficara enquanto sua mãe conversava com um homem sob uma capa. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do rosto do homem, mas lembrava-se que sua mãe parecia feliz como ele nunca havia visto em sua própria casa.

O garoto fora deixado brincando com brinquedos trouxas aos cuidados de um vigilante elfo doméstico, enquanto sua mãe saíra na companhia do homem encapuzado para o andar superior.

Ele não conseguia precisar por quanto tempo ficara por ali, mas lembrava com clareza do momento em que ela retornara ao grande salão para apanhá-lo. Ela nunca parecera tão linda. Seus cabelos caíam em grandes ondas e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que ele nunca mais se esquecera do fato. Ele se recordava vagamente que o homem sob a capa falou sobre um segredo e que aquele local seria sempre dela.

Depois daquela tarde, Severo Snape nunca mais se recordara de ter visto sua mãe sorrir daquele jeito. As brigas com seu pai, Tobias, eram sempre violentas e o deixavam assustado. Com o passar dos anos ele foi percebendo a sua natureza bruxa, em dissonância com a do pai, e não conseguia entender por que sua mãe se submetia àquilo tudo.

Após seu ingresso em Hogwarts, Severo os via cada vez menos, somente nos feriados e férias, até o dia em que Tobias falecera. Ele chegou a pensar que sua mãe reconstruiria sua vida junto à comunidade bruxa novamente, porém eram tempos difíceis, onde a existência de um bruxo muito poderoso e maléfico começava a surgir e pouco antes da conclusão de seus estudos em Hogwarts, Eillen também veio a falecer deixando Severo praticamente só no mundo. Ainda havia a família de sua mãe, mas ela nunca se importara com ele e não seria agora que ele mendigaria por atenção. Não quando estava fazendo escolhas que o levaram até onde ele havia chegado.

Após os acontecimentos na Torre de Astronomia, Severo se refugiara temporariamente na Rua da Fiação. O local, apesar de ser do conhecimento de Lord Voldemort e de alguns Comensais, possuía proteções que eram exclusivas a ele e lhe daria o tempo necessário de articular a segunda fase de seu plano.

Ele ainda não podia precisar o que o seu ato causaria em Voldemort. Era, irrefutavelmente, uma prova da sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas, porém a missão fora designada a outro Comensal, e Snape já podia prever as drásticas conseqüências para o caçula dos Malfoy. Provavelmente Narcisa o esconderia e o protegeria por algum tempo, mas ele não escaparia da ira do Lorde das Trevas por sua incompetência.

Isso, entretanto, era um problema secundário. O que preocupava Severo Snape no momento era como conseguiria provar para os membros da Ordem da Fênix sua inocência e como continuaria a ajudá-los na busca pelas Horcruxes. Alvo Dumbledore deixara instruções específicas à Harry, porém o tolo menino poderia, por ira e imaturidade, se desviar do seu objetivo no intuito de perseguir seu algoz mais recente.

Ele precisava se refugiar por algum tempo até poder fazer os contatos necessários para seu retorno e redenção. Por esse motivo ele se recordara de uma carta que sua mãe lhe deixara pouco antes de falecer e que falava sobre um refúgio:

_Severo_

_Espero que você esteja bem. Tempos nebulosos estão por vir, e às vezes penso que não poderemos estar juntos por muito mais tempo. Nem sempre nossas escolhas são as mais acertadas, e somente o tempo vai dizer quem está certo nisso tudo. Sinto minha saúde se esvaindo, sinto-me muito fraca certas vezes, mas preciso lhe dizer que se algum dia você precisar, por qualquer motivo, de uma proteção implotável, você deve utilizar o anel com o brasão dos Prince. Ele o reconhecerá e o levará para um local onde ninguém conseguirá encontrá-lo, e de onde você poderá sair e retornar se quiser e precisar, em segurança. Chegará o dia em que você saberá de toda a verdade, e espero que você possa compreender e aceitar. _

_Com amor,_

_Eillen Prince Snape_

Ele encontrara na antiga casa dos seus pais, guardado num cofre, um estojo com a jóia citada pela mãe. Era um anel que estava por gerações na família Prince e o qual ele nunca tivera prazer em usar, pois o fazia recordar da intolerância dos seus avós maternos. Talvez se eles tivessem sido menos prepotentes e mais presentes, sua mãe não teria sofrido tanto nas mãos do seu pai e o deixado tão precocemente.

Colocou o anel no dedo e se concentrou em encontrar o refúgio que sua mãe indicara. Imediatamente a chave de portal foi ativada e ele foi arremessado vertiginosamente no redemoinho até chegar aos portões da suntuosa casa.

Ao entrar nos domínios da mansão, pode perceber que conforme sua mãe havia escrito, a sua entrada fora estranhamente reconhecida, e ele conseguia avançar além dos limites do amplo jardim. Severo se dirigiu à parte dianteira da casa e subiu as escadarias de mármore que davam para a porta principal da residência e um flash daquela tarde veio à sua mente.

As pesadas portas de carvalho possuíam maçanetas de bronze ornadas com as iniciais A e E ladeadas de folhas de hera, narcisos e símbolos célticos. Isso não passou despercebido ao olhar aguçado de Severo, que reconhecia uma residência bruxa, porém ele não recordava quem poderia ser o proprietário.

Ao tocar a maçaneta, o desenho das letras se desfez e formou um S, e a porta se abriu permitindo sua entrada. Apesar da aparência exterior de abandono da casa, seu interior se mantinha limpo e arrumado, o que indicava provavelmente a presença de elfos domésticos no local.

Severo se desvencilhou da sua capa e com um "_lumus_" clareou o local. Procurou por um armário com bebidas e achou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Buscou um copo e se sentou no confortável sofá em frente à lareira, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Após semanas de vigília constante, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele conseguia relaxar. Acabou adormecendo no sofá após tomar quase toda a garrafa.

Na manhã seguinte, Severo acordou com uma sensação estranha. Não sabia precisar se sonhara, ou se a recordação de sua mãe naquela sala anos antes, tão plena, o fizeram se sentir estranhamente aconchegado. Levantou-se e procurou conhecer o resto da residência. Era uma casa com todas as características de uma residência bruxa de sangues puros; móveis austeros e obras de arte em profusão. No segundo andar ele encontrou vários quartos e, no maior deles, se deparou com um quadro de sua mãe. Ela tinha no rosto o mesmo semblante daquela tarde, porém, na pintura, ela estava grávida.

Severo não compreendia; seu pai era trouxa e eles nunca tiveram uma situação financeira que justificasse todo aquele luxo. A família de sua mãe a deserdara quando ela se casara com Tobias. O que o levaria a estar nesse local?

Resolveu tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça e, posteriormente, buscar algum tipo de explicação para tentar entender por que sua mãe o enviara aquela casa. Após sair de um demorado banho, aplicou um feitiço onde recompôs suas vestes e retornou ao primeiro andar. Percebeu que a mesa foi posta e um café da manhã substancial o esperava. Severo olhou ao redor e pode perceber a presença de um elfo aparentando bastante idade, com seus olhos arregalados e trapos no lugar das vestes. O estranho ser o reverenciou.

- Mestre Severo, espero que aprecie a refeição. Sou Oberon, o elfo desta casa, e devo servi-lo. Sua presença foi aguardada por muitos anos. Seja bem vindo à sua residência.

- Como você me conhece, Oberon? Minha residência, você disse? Deve haver algum equívoco – Severo disse com voz firme.

- Mestre, já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que o vi, você era um menino ainda. Porém, você se parece muito com a patroa, seus olhos são iguais aos dela. Além disso, ninguém conseguiria entrar aqui além do mestre Severo – o elfo falou num tom de voz que demonstrava muita segurança do que dizia.

Severo sentou-se à mesa entre atônito e desconfiado. Cada vez entendia menos o que se passava. Respirou profundamente e dirigiu-se ao elfo:

– Bem creio que já que sabe tanto sobre mim, possa me explicar o que está acontecendo, e por que fui trazido para cá.

O elfo abaixou os olhos em sua condição servil e apenas disse:

– Mestre Severo, eu tenho uma carta para o senhor. Recebi instruções para lhe entregar quando o senhor chegasse aqui e já tivesse se instalado. - Dizendo isso, desapareceu com um estalo, retornando algum tempo depois com um envelope amarelado, contendo o mesmo monograma do portão.

Severo Snape olhou para o envelope em suas mãos, sussurrando alguns feitiços detectores de magia negra, porém não encontrou nada. Lentamente abriu o pergaminho e não pode deixar de perceber a caligrafia floreada e delicada de sua mãe. Suaves lembranças o fizeram ainda mais curioso.

Pôs-se a ler à missiva.

_Londres, 18 de dezembro de 1975._

_Querido filho, _

_Sei que quando ler esta carta, você estará em segurança. Vários cuidados foram tomados para que isso acontecesse. Espero que ao final dela você possa me compreender e perdoar._

_Essa história começou há muitos anos, antes mesmo de você sonhar existir. Como você sabe, as famílias bruxas sempre pleitearam a união dos sangues puros. Então, desde a minha infância eu sempre ouvi sobre a importância de uma união com alguém de uma família tradicional. Isso nunca representou um problema para mim. Com onze anos fui para Hogwarts e tive uma adolescência como a de qualquer garota bruxa da minha idade. Sempre fui muito estudiosa e não era dada a grandes arroubos românticos. Logo após a minha graduação em Hogwarts fui convidada, graças a meus méritos, para trabalhar junto a um grande Mestre em Poções, que estava desenvolvendo um projeto ambicioso para um bruxo que começava a se tornar conhecido no nosso meio por sua ânsia de poder. Sim meu filho, durante algum tempo eu trabalhei para Lord Voldemort e fui a pessoa responsável por iniciar as pesquisas sobre as Horcruxes. Durante esse período ocorreram algumas coisas que mudaram radicalmente a minha vida. A primeira delas é que acabei conhecendo o homem que mudaria a minha vida em todos os sentidos. Nossa paixão foi arrebatadora, intensa. Ao seu lado não havia diferença de idade, ou qualquer outro empecilho que atrapalhasse nossa felicidade. Porém, esse bruxo desempenhava um papel importante em nossa sociedade e era casado, o que inviabilizava, pelo menos momentaneamente, a nossa união. Vivemos dias de intensa alegria, entretanto, ao trabalhar no processo de descoberta das Horcruxes, eu acabei descobrindo as reais intenções do Lorde das Trevas e me neguei a continuar desenvolvendo o projeto. Entenda, para mim, a eliminação dos nascidos trouxas do meio bruxo era algo que feria todos os meus princípios como ser humano, e jamais pactuaria com aquilo. Apesar da minha condição de bruxa de sangue puro eu não concordava com os ideais de pureza do sangue e achava que, se existiam bruxos em famílias trouxas, esses deveriam ter as mesmas oportunidades que nós tínhamos. Como as minhas pesquisas não eram diretamente ligadas à eliminação dessas pessoas, eu custei um pouco a entender aonde Voldemort pretendia chegar, e só pude compreender quando ouvi, sem querer, uma conversa entre ele e o homem que eu amava. _

_Severo, seu pai nunca foi Tobias Snape. Ele foi à solução paliativa que nós encontramos para que eu pudesse me afastar e, gradualmente, parar de trabalhar para Voldemort. Um arranjo particularmente bem feito pelo seu pai verdadeiro, graças a influência que ele tinha junto ao Mestre de Poções para quem eu trabalhava. Eu seria mandada para perto de um trouxa qualquer e, teoricamente, faria nele as experiências necessárias. Para Voldemort eu estava agindo sob os efeitos de uma Imperius e, tão logo tudo acabasse eu seria obliviada para não despertar maiores suspeitas. Eu me desliguei das pesquisas após tê-las completado, apesar de não ter levado os créditos por elas. Voldemort ficou tão satisfeito com a descoberta que acabou acreditando que eu fora obliviada e se esqueceu de mim. _

_Bom após tudo ter sido feito, eu acabei me envolvendo com seu suposto pai, Tobias, e começamos a viver juntos. Inicialmente ele suportou esse acordo, de termos somente um casamento de fachada, porém, com o passar dos anos e após o seu nascimento, ele começou a não aceitar as condições e se tornou o homem amargurado que você conheceu. Eu não posso culpá-lo, mas não poderia servir a dois senhores, e meu verdadeiro amor sempre foi seu pai verdadeiro, Abraxas Malfoy. Ele provou de todas as maneiras o seu amor e lealdade a mim. Mesmo quando anos depois Voldemort descobriu parte da farsa, ele foi capaz de numa última prova de amor: forjar a minha morte para me proteger. Graças a ele eu pude me esconder a tempo, e o corpo que encontraram como se fosse o meu era o de uma pobre mulher que morreu de causas naturais e foi devidamente enfeitiçado para se parecer comigo. Sei que isso tudo pode estar lhe chocando, mas eu jamais conseguiria sobreviver se não fosse dessa maneira. Espero que algum dia possamos nos reunir novamente, e que eu possa recuperar o tempo perdido a seu lado._

_Com amor, _

_Sua mãe._

Após ler a carta, Severo tinha um estranho brilho no olhar. Toda sua vida passou diante de seus olhos enquanto ele tentava assimilar tanta informação. Vários sentimentos passaram por seu pensamento, porém, mais que nunca, ele tinha a certeza de uma coisa: Lord Voldemort era o principal responsável pela vida miserável que ele tivera. Uma revolta crescente foi se apoderando dele e o sobrepujou.

Ele conseguia agora entender por que Tobias sempre fora um pai ausente. Porque ele nunca fora seu pai de verdade. Mas, por Merlim! Ele era irmão de Lúcio, então? Tão diferentes e tão parecidos ao mesmo tempo. Era irônico. E sua mãe? Ela estava viva! O sofrido coração do mestre de Poções se enterneceu pela primeira vez em muitos anos com a notícia. Ele, que tivera tão pouco afeto após a morte dela e se acalentou ante a perspectiva de revê-la.

Levantou-se e saiu da biblioteca à procura do elfo.

- Mestre Severo, o senhor chamou? – o velho elfo de olhos esbugalhados há muito aguardava para finalmente poder ver a alegria retornar a vida de sua patroa. Durante todos esses anos ela sofrera pela ausência do filho e também pelos caminhos que ele escolhera trilhar. Porém ele sabia que o que a mantivera viva era saber que, em sua essência, Severo era fruto de um amor verdadeiro, e que tanto ela como Abraxas eram pessoas de bem, e que isso sobressairia no final.

- Diga Oberan, como posso encontrá-la? Você sabe onde ela está? - Severo perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

- Sim Mestre, a Sra. Eillen está aqui mesmo nesta residência, de onde ela jamais saiu após a morte do Mestre Abraxas. Venha, vou levá-lo até ela. - O elfo saiu em direção ao segundo andar da residência e se dirigiu ao quarto onde Severo vira o quadro de sua mãe. – A Sra. Eillen estava tão linda, Mestre. Ainda me recordo do dia em que esse quadro foi feito. Mestre Abraxas não cabia em si de contentamento e, mesmo não podendo criá-lo e vê-lo com freqüência, ele sempre o amou. Toda vez que a Sra. Eillen podia ela o trazia até aqui, e estes eram os momentos que o Mestre Abraxas mais apreciava. Depois que o Mestre Severo começou a crescer, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis e ela passou a vir menos. Eram tempos trevosos e a segurança de vocês não devia ser posta em jogo. Isso causou no Mestre Abraxas muita dor, mas era o preço a se pagar pelas escolhas feitas. – Enquanto o elfo falava, movia uma porta que ficava escondida para um olhar desavisado. Ele mesmo, Severo, não a notara quando visitara o aposento anteriormente.

Após a abertura, a porta deu passagem a uma ala isolada da residência. Uma saleta aconchegante e bem decorada dava passagem a outras portas que provavelmente desembocavam em demais aposentos. O pequeno elfo se dirigiu a uma dessas portas e bateu levemente.

- Sra. Eillen, ele chegou – ele disse com a voz levemente embargada. Lentamente a porta se abriu, e do seu interior saiu uma senhora esguia, com os cabelos muito pretos presos num coque frouxo, os olhos vivazes, também de um ébano cintilante, não deixavam de demonstrar o quanto esperara por aquele momento.

- Severo, meu filho, você pode me perdoar? – A altiva bruxa se dirigiu em direção ao homem que, por décadas, sonhara acalentar e recebeu em troca um abraço desajeitado, morno. Aquele bruxo passara por tantas coisas que não sabia demonstrar afeto assim tão facilmente. Porém, ele não lhe era indiferente; tinha muitas perguntas a fazer e queria entender aquela história, para começar a entender também a sua vida.

Foi com a voz carregada de forte emoção que ele respondeu:

- Mãe... você está...aqui? Você está viva!

Ele sabia que era ela. Jamais esqueceria aquele olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão surreal, tão estranho se acostumar à idéia de voltar a tê-la por perto. Na verdade, ele temia sofrer mais. O último ano quase o consumira com tantos sentimentos contrapostos. Levar uma vida dupla, espionar para a Ordem e, principalmente, ter que fazer o que ele fizera; matar seu único e fiel amigo. Por mais que isso fosse necessário para o resto das ações que poriam fim à tirania de Voldemort, para ele fora extremamente doloroso ser o mandatário de tudo aquilo. Ele retornou o olhar para a senhora à sua frente e pensou: _Perdão? Perdoar o quê? Eu mesmo não fiz tanta coisa errada, desde que me filiei ao Lorde das Trevas? Não entreguei a profecia a ele? Não fui capaz de matar Dumbledore? Quem sou eu para exigir perdão de alguém. _Decidira que escutaria a sua história e que após isso colocariam uma pedra sobre o passado, e tentariam viver o presente e o futuro.

_- _Severo, pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria. Você não imagina quantas e quantas noites eu sonhei em poder lhe contar toda essa história. Mesmo estando todos esses anos vivendo reclusa, as informações sempre chegaram até aqui, graças aos esforços de Oberan. Sem ele, meu filho, não sei como teria sido. Ele era o elfo da casa de seu pai, ajudou a criá-lo e sempre me tratou com muita devoção. - A face de Eillen estava serena, pois finalmente podia ter seu filho junto a si. Seu semblante parecia ter rejuvenescido, graças ao peso que tirava de cima de sua vida.

- Mãe, eu estou muito satisfeito em vê-la. Essa história é realmente muito confusa, mas creio que agora teremos todo o tempo para que eu possa entender.

- Sim, Severo, com o tempo poderei lhe explicar tudo o que aconteceu e espero poder lhe ajudar. Vocês ainda não descobriram todas as horcruxes, certo? Eu terei prazer em colaborar para por fim naquele traste.

Severo não pode deixar de se espantar com a disposição de sua mãe. Ele mesmo não via à hora de poder voltar a ajudar à Ordem, apesar de não saber ainda como iria se reaproximar de seus membros sendo perseguido por assassinato. Hoje, porém ele não desejava nada além de poder se reconfortar no calor dos abraços de sua mãe. Iria saciar a carência de afeto da maior parte da sua vida, e tinha certeza que esse seria o primeiro passo em direção a reparar seus erros do passado.

Continua...


End file.
